The Deal
by LuckyBlackCat
Summary: Syrenne runs out of money for booze. In exchange for more, she agrees to help Lowell find a date. And as Lowell has already built quite a reputation for himself, it proves more difficult than she had ever imagined. Syrenne/Lowell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This fic is set in-game and is remarkably spoiler free. It also has an actual structure, unlike the other fics I've written lately. Anyway, Syrenne and Lowell were great fun to write. I hope you enjoy the fic. There's another two chapters to come but you shouldn't have too long to wait. **

* * *

Ariela's Tavern was one of the better taverns the mercenaries had stayed in. Ariela's family were warm and welcoming- the tavern wasn't quite family friendly but it was much better than some of the places Syrenne had stayed in before. Plus Dagran hadn't had to throw any punches yet. Although Syrenne could look after herself, Dagran was overprotective and not above throwing a punch for her when men got a bit leery. She appreciated it all the more because usually people had to pay for Dagran to hit people, but she got it free.

That evening, the tavern contained its usual assortment of harmless drunks, merchants and the man who stopped by every day looking for a 'master of archery'. Syrenne was pleasantly tipsy- Mirania was trying to tell her something but Syrenne had lost the thread of the conversation a while ago. Something about Reptids and Horace. Syrenne downed the rest of her glass, making sure to drain every last drop. She belatedly remembered that she'd spent all her cash.

"Buy us a drink, Mirania," wheedled Syrenne, even though she knew it'd be a fruitless effort.

"I'm sure that can't be good for your health Syrenne," Mirania said.

"Shurrup," said Syrenne. "I might die tomorrow."

It was what they always said to each other- it had almost become their own private joke.

She was about to argue further when the bell on the tavern door rang and Lowell swept in looking like the cat who'd got the cream, which, when she thought about it, was his standard expression. Syrenne devised ways to cave his skull in, as she often did when drunk. She wasn't sure why. There was a red handprint on one side of Lowell's face. This was a common occurrence for Lowell- so common that she and the other mercenaries had stopped asking about it when it happened.

"And how are my two favourite ladies?" he trilled.

"Oh no. Don't try that with me, matie," Syrenne warned.

"Am I not your favourite fella?" he asked, trying to look hurt.

"You've got to be joking!"

Syrenne launched into a list of why Lowell was her least favourite person ever. She had probably become incoherent because both Mirania and Lowell were looking at her blankly, but she couldn't seem to stop her mouth trying to say the things that were inside her brain.

"Perhaps I should check on Yurick," said Mirania, which Syrenne knew was code for 'I can't possibly sit here another second without losing my sanity'. Except Mirania would never say anything like that because there was not a mean bone in her body. She rose gracefully and then wandered off, leaving Syrenne alone with the Loathsome Lowell.

"Where's Zael?" asked Loathsome Lowell, which was actually a sensible question.

"Him and Dagran…poncing about at Lazulis Castle," said Syrenne. Or at least that's what she was aiming for.

"Oh," said Lowell nodding, which meant she'd said something that had made sense.

"Buy me a drink," ordered Syrenne, holding up her empty glass.

Lowell blinked at her. "Such charm. How could I possibly refuse?"

"Are you going to buy me a drink or not?"

"Do you ever think about anything except fighting and getting hammered?"

"Do _you_ ever think about anything except fighting and getting laid?"

"I suppose not," Lowell shrugged. "OK, how about this? I'll buy you all the drink you want if you find me a date for tonight."

"You what?" Syrenne said flatly.

"Come on, it's a pretty good deal…"

"What, now you're too good to find your own dates?"

"I'm having rotten luck today. Hence this." Lowell pointed to the handprint. "There's all these horrible rumours about me just because I slept with that one girl's sister and-"

"STOP. I don't want to know. You're disgusting!"

"All the booze you can buy with my share of today's loot." Lowell said temptingly, waggling his eyebrows

Syrenne looked at her empty glass. It was sight that utterly saddened her. She'd feel much better after another drink- in her tipsy state she felt as though that one drink was all that stood between her and happiness.

"Deal," said Syrenne.

They shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N To my lone reviewer- thanks and bless you but no, I'm not very good at writing fights. This shall be strictly rom com. Maybe in a future fic though.**

* * *

Lowell insisted on Syrenne drinking three glasses of water before she start her quest. It was probably meant to sober her up but she wasn't sure it had made that much difference.

Syrenne wondered where she might find single women in search of a date. She wasn't sure what kind of women Lowell liked exactly- the ones she'd seen him with had all been markedly different. As a prank, she considered trying to find someone she knew would be completely unsuitable- but then decided against it, as she did not want to give Lowell any reason to withhold the booze.

_The market_, she thought. Lots of women went there to buy food and other comforts. Syrenne liked to chat with the traders. Wheedling good deals out of them was something she was exceptional at- unlike Zael, who just paid the first price asked for. She really would have to teach that boy how to use his natural charms one of these days.

The market traded round the clock- it was still busy in the evening. Syrenne hovered by the entrance, looking for likely candidates. She was still not entirely sober, although the cold wind was doing its best. She decided on one of the foreign girls- it'd probably go a lot better for Lowell if his date couldn't understand everything that came out his mouth. She marched over with her usual swagger- it was obvious she too was from out of town, so she didn't try to hide it.

"Alright, love?" she asked, turning her grin all the way up to a million watts.

The girl's expression hardened and she tightened her grip on her basket of groceries.

"You a _mercenary_, ya?" said the girl, sniffing contemptuously.

"Yeah, and?" Syrenne felt herself becoming defensive.

"I not have any work for you," said the girl irritably. "You friends with that pretty boy, ya? He run right into me, knock everything over and not even say sorry."

Syrenne had no idea what to say to this and no idea who 'pretty boy' even was. Dagran? Zael? Yurick? Lowell? _I'll just have to kill the lot of them then, _she thought_. _She decided to press on.

"I'm not looking for work. I'm looking for a date."

The girl turned a deep shade of red and whacked her with the grocery basket, spilling food everywhere. It didn't hurt Syrenne in the slightest, but it startled her.

"H-Huh?"

"Not gay! Leave me alone!" yelled the girl.

"Wh-what?"

The din of the market quietened slightly. People were turning to look at what was causing all the commotion.

"I didn't mean with _me_! I meant with my friend-" the girl's expression was still thunderous. Syrenne decided this one was a lost cause and that she should make a quick exit.

"OK, never mind! I'm going, I'm going!"

* * *

_Maybe I'll have more luck at Fountain Plaza_, she thought.

"Hey, Syrenne!"

Syrenne looked up. It was her friend, Jilly. She was sat by the fountain. She and Syrenne had met at the weapon dealer's a few times before. Jilly was more into guns than swords. She hunted wild animals and then traded them for other foods and clothes, in order to support her three little brothers. Syrenne had bought meat off her before, and it was delicious. Perhaps Jilly and Lowell…? Jilly was very pretty- Syrenne was sure Lowell would like her. She wandered over. Jilly smiled.

"So, I've just got back from hunting. You can take your pick!" Jilly said brightly, opening her bag.

"I'm broke," said Syrenne.

Jilly's face fell. "Oh…"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. But listen Jills, how do you fancy a date with a mate of mine?"

"A date?"

"Yeah, he's a nice guy but he's really shy with girls," Syrenne wasn't fond of lies, but booze was at stake here.

"I don't know…" said Jilly. "I mean, I've got to take care of my brothers and shift the rest of my game,"

On second thoughts, Jilly was far too nice and too honest for someone like Lowell anyway. Syrenne would just have to find someone else.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Don't think he'd be your type anyway to be honest."

"Is it Zael?" asked Jilly. Syrenne thought she detected a hint of wistfulness but she couldn't be sure.

"Oh. No. It's, er, well you don't know him."

"Really? I thought I'd come across all your friends. Maybe that eyepatch kid then? You _can't_ be talking about that Lowell, he's a complete player. Did you hear he did it with Manda and then when morning came he disappeared without so much of a word? Manda says if she ever sees him again, she'll kill him."

"Er, right. Well, best be off. Nice to see you, Jilly."

Syrenne really couldn't get out of there fast enough.

* * *

Syrenne decided her next port of call would be Artisan's Way. She could see Lowell liking the artistic type, as long as they weren't a) too full of themselves or b) a romantic.

The street was more a narrow lane that seemed to go on forever. It was Syrenne's third favourite places in the city- one was Ariela's Tavern, two was the Arena. Some of the work there was breath-taking. The woman Syrenne had in mind-Ali- was one of her favourite artists- she painted battles between supernatural creatures in wonderful shades of red and gold. Syrenne had never spoken with her before, but had often stopped to admire her work.

Luckily, she was easy to find. Syrenne smiled at her and began to speak.

"Hi, I was wondering if-"

"Hey, you're friends with that _Lowell_, aren't you?" said Ali. Her voice was dripping with distaste.

Syrenne inwardly groaned. Was this one of Lowell's scorned lovers? _We've only been here a few days!_

"He sent you to smooth things over, right? Well, you tell him to stay away from both me _and_ my sister or he'll be getting far worse than a _slap_! Our bond is far too strong to let a man come between us," she assured Syrenne.

"Right, I'll tell him…" she said.

And that was that.

* * *

Syrenne felt utterly deflated. She'd been at this for a whole two hours and had still gotten no-where, although from some of the stories going around about Lowell she wasn't too surprised he'd had trouble finding a date. She was desperate for a drink, too. She imagined pouring it down her throat, cold wet delicious booze…and groaned.

It was then that she had her brainwave.

Wasn't Lowell always chatting up the maids in Lazulis Castle? One of them was bound to want to go out with him!

She set off for the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers, Lighty and FAN :) Here's the final chapter, I hope you both enjoy it :)**

* * *

Syrenne hated Lazulis Castle. It smelt of money and snobbery-the things Syrenne hated with all of her hate.

She had wandered in without too much difficulty. The guards recognised her as one of the mercenaries employed by Count Arganan. In effect, she could roam the castle as she pleased. She knew both Mirania and Yurick were making use of this ability to study in the library. She wondered if this was where Mirania had scuttled off to and decided to stop by. Sure enough, she heard Mirania's voice the moment she opened the door.

"-just wish they'd get a room or kill each other," she was saying. Syrenne wondered who she was talking about.

"Hey!" said Syrenne, deciding it was time she made her presence felt.

Mirania jumped out of her skin, her face awash with guilt.

"Oh! Syrenne!"

Yurick was sat opposite her, looking grumpy as always. She and Yurick were not exactly firm friends- he thought her silly and she thought him stuck up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for a date for Lowell. He likes maids."

"Are you off your head?" demanded Yurick.

"No! We made a deal, see? If I get him a date he'll give me his money so I can get another drink."

"For pity's sake, Syrenne! That's…barbaric…"

"Like I care what you think, _creep_!"

"There's no need for that, Syrenne," Mirania protested. "This deal does seem a little…unfair however."

"Too right. I've been lumbered with all the hard work. What girl would be stupid enough to go out with Lowell?"

Yurick and Mirania exchanged glances.

"You're a girl, Syrenne," said Yurick carefully.

"Oh, what you only just noticed, did you?"

"And you're pretty stupid." Yurick said scathingly. "The answer is obvious."

Syrenne just stared at him. Yurick sighed.

"If _you_ agree to go out with him, you'll have fulfilled your side of the deal, right?"

Syrenne spluttered. "Why would I go out with him?"

"Well, if you want your booze that badly... Although frankly I'm surprised your organs haven't shut down yet."

"Shut it, clever clogs."

Syrenne mulled it over. _Do I really want a drink that badly? _She was unsurprised to learn that the answer was _yes_.

"OK. Good idea," she said to Yurick grudgingly.

"I'd get out of here if I were you," advised Yurick. "The Count is on the warpath after what happened with Jirall."

"No worries. I hate it here anyway," said Syrenne, heading for the door.

* * *

Syrenne trekked back to Ariela's Tavern, wondering how she was going to explain herself to Lowell. She decided on "I definitely don't fancy you but a deal's a deal. Buy me a drink."

Lowell was exactly where she'd left him. He looked at her expectantly.

"Who's the lucky girl, then?" he asked.

"I definitely don't fancy you but a deal's a deal. Buy me a drink," said Syrenne.

Lowell raised an eyebrow. "You wanna run that by me again?"

"_I'm_ your date, Lowell. Your only requirement was for the date to be female. I'm female. Buy me a drink."

Lowell looked surprised to say the least. "You and me? A date?"

"Yep. Any questions?"

He shook his head slowly.

"No, Syrenne. I don't think that's a good idea. But I have to give you props for thinking outside the box. Here's your money."

Lowell chucked a bundle of notes in her direction.

"Mega," said Syrenne. Then she caught Lowell's dejected expression. "What's that face for?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?"

Syrenne patted him on the head. "Poor dear. Let's go to the arena and kick some arse. That'll make you feel better."

"Are you still drunk?"

"Maybe a bit. I can still walk mostly in a straight line though, so I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Right. OK then. You'd better have this drink first though, eh?"

"Yeah. By the way Manda and Ali both threatened you."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. You'll protect me, won't you?"

"You've got to be joking. You deserve everything you get! It _would_ be a shame if your face got all messed up though."

"You're all heart, Syrenne. I'm truly touched by the implication that you quite like my face the way it is."

"Whatever. Buy me a fucking drink already."

He got up to go to the bar- and kissed her on the cheek as he walked past her.

"I still don't fancy you," muttered Syrenne. But she'd finally stopped believing her own lie.

* * *

**A/N: Keep an eye on The Last Story section, I have a few more ideas for Syrenne/Lowell.**

**And now for some random trivia- Mirania's UK voice actress is most famous for her part in Ashes to Ashes as Shaz. That's where the line 'I wish they'd get a room or kill each other' is shamelessly stolen from**.


End file.
